My Order Is...
by Karniz Archada
Summary: What happens when the BAM/G cast go to eat at a local fast food resturant? Well... this is one of the logic conclusions... XD


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Author: Karniz Archada  
karniz_archada@hotmail.com  
URL: http://ginkoginko.com/nnnets/  
Site name: NNN! EtS!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
This fan fiction is sole property of Karniz Archada. No distributive use is allowed  
in any way, shape, or form. Do NOT mail me asking so.  
Also, my fic's usually contain some type of homosexual contact, be it Yaoi or even  
Yuri, some of my fics actually contain it. If it bothers you, do not read, but I  
dont' do *hardcore* stuff... so it's safe to read... XD  
If there is anything in this Fanfic that bothers, disturbs, or even makes you wanna  
rip my larynix out, please do not tell me so. Any flames, or bad comments are just  
going to be ignored. Plus, anything of that nature will make me consider you an idiot.  
Learn to respect the works of others, no one writes to please others, they write  
to please themselves...  
And that as a note, please enjoy a rare taste of my Fan Fictions~  
~Karniz Archada  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Title: My Order Is...  
Series: Bust A Move/Groove [Video Game]  
Genre: Comedy  
Warnings?: Pointless fighting and mild language...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"My order is..."  
  
She paused...  
"Ma'am... and what would you like?"  
She wringed her fingers through her palms, studdering and tapping her toes on the   
ground. The sound of her shoes made a slight clanking sound on the gravel.  
"Ma'am... Please, tell me your order," The man standing behind the register was   
beginning to get impaitent.  
She started, "I-I... I would like to have meal number one, m-m-medium... and three   
number t-t-two... t-two teas, and two c-c-coka cola..." She sighed.  
"Alright, so a number one, three two's, and two colas and two teas? Will that be all?"  
She suddenly got tense, "I-I-I *think*..." She turned her head to her friends, "IS   
THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU GUYS WANT!?!?!"  
"ICE CREAM!" One of them screamed.  
"And I guess t-t-there'll be one Ice Cream..." She smiled.  
"Okay... here is your ticket, and the cost is sixteen dollars seventy-nine cents."  
She handed him the money, and he gave her the change.  
Kitty-N walked over to Comet, "Girl... what is WRONG with you? Why all of a sudden it   
seems like you've got cold throat or something?"  
"Sorry..." Is all that Comet could say, "I have never ordered for myself before."  
  
After some waiting, Shorty ran up when they heard their number being called. She had to   
handle three trays, one in each hand, and then one on her head. "Nifty..." was all that Kelly   
said when she approached the booth.  
"Okie... who's got the salad and tea?" Shorty was looking at the food with a slight   
drool coming from her mouth.  
"That would be mine..." Kitty-N jutted out her hand and snatched the food from Shorty.   
She began to eat...  
"A~nd, theres three hamburger meals... . I guess that's the rest of us..." Shorty   
handed the rest of them, Kelly and Comet, their burgers and each a cola. She sat down herself   
and they began to feast.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Dammit... I want to eat too..."  
"I hate those girls... they ALWAYS have Kitty-N to help them with their meals..."   
"Screw that... Let's go rob some vendor of their splendid hot dogs..."  
"Doesn't sound too bad... let's go..."  
"I'm going enside... I think that Kittie-N will allow me to eat a little of what she got..." Hirokun waltzed inside of the fast food joint. [the name will not be stated for   
security costs]  
Heat wrang his hands together, a fireball was created, "Damn I hate that fag!"  
"Heyy... don't tease your own kind..."  
"You're hungry right? DO YOU WANNA EAT A LITTLE OF THIS!!!"  
"Bring it on! Sissy!!!"  
Heat and Gas-O got into the usual fight.  
Strike stood there, pondering what to do next...  
"hmmmm...?"  
"Your mother wears tight pants! That's why you came out to be a pansy!"  
"That's the best you got?!? Your father sent you to prison!!! I find that to be   
arousing!"  
"eew! Arousing!?!"  
"Yeah! In the sense that there are sooooooo many hot and muscular men there to FUCK you while yer there!!! They're all gay anyway!!! Why don't you go back!?!"  
Gas-O paused a minute to think...  
"BECAUSE I HEARD THAT THEY HAD ONE REQUEST AND THAT WAS TO BRING YOU *BACK* THERE!!!!"  
Their fist-fight began at this point.  
Strike grabbed something from a tree, two of them, and then stuffed them into Heat and Gas-O's faces, "If you two are so hungry, eat these... In Africa, these are considered a delicacy..."  
Heat and Gas-O's faces turned downward, away from eachother, to find that Strike just   
jammed two yummy SLUGZ into their mouths.  
"AW! YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Heat threw the slug on the ground and began to burn the   
insides of his mouth.  
Gas-O emitted some gas fumes and hopped around the side-walk like he was a tippy-toe   
ballerina.  
"Heh... Deserved it you sorry losers..." Strike took his position again, standing   
against the wall of the restaurant. While Heat and Gas-O were preparing a plan to do something   
to Strike, Hirokun walked out of the restaurant, he was carrying three soft-drinks.  
"Here... Kelly was feeling sorry and bought these for you three. Be glad! She gave me   
some yougurt!"  
"Yougurt?!?"  
Strike slammed his hand onto his forehead, he grabbed Hirokun and forced him back into   
the fast-food joint, and pulled a wedge from his pocket and wedged the doors shut. Heat and   
Gas-O found the pleasures of running into the doors shoulder-first. They threw themselves on   
the ground from the sudden impact and the pain got to their poor little heads about a minute   
later. Strike and Hirokun laughed.  
"Hey~ C'Mon! We got some free fries! You two can eat them!" Shorty gestured to Hirokun   
and Strike to come and sit down with them.  
"Cool..." Strike settled down at the end of the booth, Comet sat next to him.  
Hirokun walked casually to the booth, and with a little "Yahoo!" He jumped over and sat   
exactly next to Kitty-N, "Missed me honee?"  
Kitty-N giggled to herself, "Stop trying to flatter me..."  
"Is it wurking?"  
"Yes..." She girlishly slapped his face.  
"STOP IT!!!" Strike screamed, "it's bad enough that I have to SIT with these people,   
let alone have to take their mushy crap while I'M EATING!!!"  
Shorty laughed out loud, so did Kelly, who did it a little more with style.  
"Hun, if you don't like it, why don't you eat somewhere else?" Kelly moved her hands in   
a fashion that only a true woman could.  
"That isn't much of a good idea, I can still hear them, see them--"  
"Yeah... Just SEEING them is baa~d!" Shorty giggled.  
Comet turned her head and took a slight sniff, "Strike..." She whispered, "You smell   
funny..."  
"It's called MAN-SMELL... see, Hirokun doesn't have it, since he's so fucking gay..."   
He made a face to Hirokun. Hirokun made a face back.  
Kitty-N gruffed, "Why can't the men get along? It's either all of the girls, and none   
of the guys, or ONE of the guys, and all of the girls!!!"  
Comet sneezed, "Umm... There's one girl that none of us like..."  
"Is she standing outside the restaurant just like Heat and Gas-O?" Strike had a grin   
that reached Japan allll of the way to America.  
"yes..."  
Frida was standing outside of the fast-food place, she was drooling like the way that   
dogs knew how too. Heat and Gas-O were still trying to figure out how to open the doors. They   
had heat-resistant masks on and were trying to weld something together to bash the door open.  
"Poor freaks..." Kitty-N mummbled to herself, she giggled to Hirokun, and then they   
started to tease the three, by sitting on the backs of the booth [in the three's view] and they   
were feeding their food to eachother. "Yummy, I like to play with people..." She playfully   
swatted at Hirokun's gold chain settled in his hairy bosom.  
Strike grimmaced, he grabbed a tray and bashed it on the two poor lovebirds heads. They   
fell to the ground with an 'ack!'  
Shorty stood up, "I'm going to the potty... I don't WANT to see what they're going to   
do to you Strike..." She made a mad dash.  
"I don't care..." Strike laid back, putting his arms behind his head, relaxing. Comet   
quickly put her hands in front of her nose, to hold her breath in.  
  
A firey Kitty-N appeared behind Strike, he could feel the gravity that she had. He   
gulped. Kitty-N took her arms and grabbed Strikes arms, taking advantage of the situation   
Strike swung her forward, in which she landing chest-first into the table. All of the food was   
now splattered on her body. The rage began to grow. Her hair, instead of the cute curls, jutted   
strait out. She sat up and swished her head side-to side... Cutting Strike's hi-boned cheeks.   
When her head was turned to the right, he grabbed the demonic hair and cracked her neck. Kitty-  
N didn't like this too well, and taking her claws into his upper-arm area seemed to calm her a   
little. Strike welped in pain. While his hands released his grip on her, she stood up and   
kicked Strike in the face. He fell to the ground, in which Kitty-N sat on his chest, and began   
the death stroke by slashing her claws side-by-side on his cheeks once again. Strike did a   
grounded backflip, which sent Kitty-N flying into the air behind him. He got up and pulled out   
his machine gun--  
  
"CUT!!!"  
They all stopped.  
"What the hell do you think you two are doing!?! All I wanted you two to do is NOT   
fight, and this is what I get!!!"  
Shorty walked out of the restroom, "Did they screw up AGAIN!?!"  
"yes..." James Suneoka positioned himself next to Strike. "Put that nasty weapon   
away!!! Listen," he put his arm around Kitty-N, and patted Strike on the chest, "if you two   
want to fight, go outside... but I don't want you two to fight! My order is that you two   
wouldn't mess up this scene anymore!!!" He took a breath of air or two, the type that people   
with problems did, "Send in the body doubles!!!"  
Two other people came into the room, they were the stand-in Strike and Kitty-N, which were played by look-alikes. Which didnt' look like them at all...  
James yelled, "Start at the top!!!"  
They all sighed, and Shorty punched Strike on the arm, "You stupid head, why can't you and Kitty-N do ANYTHING right!?!"  
  
Comet took her position again...  
"My order is..."  
  
  
~end~ 


End file.
